


Under the Weather

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Colds can take down the best of them
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Under the Weather

The house is quiet and dark when Buck pushes the door open after work. 

“Eddie?” he calls, voice pitched low in case Chris or Edde were sleeping. They’d both been too sick for work and school that morning and though Buck insisted he could write plans and stay with them, Eddie had been just as insistent that he go to work. 

They’d both been feeling off for a couple of days - tired, sore throat, sniffles. Last night when Christopher spiked a low grade fever, neither Buck nor Eddie was surprised. 

Just like Buck wasn’t surprised when he woke up that morning to find Eddie’s face flushed with his own fever. 

Toeing off his shoes by the door, he crept quietly into the living room. The coffee table was a mess of tissues, cups, and toys. But neither of his boys were anywhere to be found. 

Dropping his bag on the corner of the couch, he continues down the hall, a quick look in Christopher’s room comes up empty too which means the only logical place for them to be was the master bedroom. 

Slowly pushing open the door, he finds Eddie sprawled across the bed, Christopher curled into his side. Both of them sleeping. Buck can’t resist the urge to pull out his phone to snap a picture. They might both be sick, but they also make the most adorable sight with their hair disheveled, Eddie’s nose tucked into Chris’ curls and Christopher clinging tightly to his father. 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Buck quietly crosses the room. He can still see the slight flush on Eddie’s cheeks, knows the other man is still dealing with a fever, even though he hadn’t admitted to it when Buck texted to check in earlier. 

The fact that Eddie’s still asleep speaks to how comfortable he is in their relationship, how familiar he is with the way Buck moves through his home just as much as it speaks to just how crappy he’s probably feeling. 

Sinking down on the edge of the bed, he smiles as Chris rolls toward him, his eyes blinking open slowly. A wide smile stretching across his face.

“Buck!” His voice is still rough, and even in his excitement, barely above a whisper. 

“Hey buddy.” Shifting forward, he gathers the little boy in his arms, hugging him tightly. Warmth is no longer radiating off his body but Buck can still tell he’s probably going to spend at least another day out of school. “You feeling better?” he asks, settling him back at Eddie’s side to find the man watching them with lidded eyes. 

Chris nods, humming softly. “I still feel yucky but not like this morning.” Buck guessed that, but he’s glad to hear from Christopher that he was right. 

“And what about you?” he asks, turning his attention to Eddie who is pretty clearly not feeling much better. 

“Not great.” Buck can hear the roughness in his voice that is more than just from having just woken up. 

He settles his hand on Eddie’s forehead. He’s not surprised to feel the heat on Eddie’s skin or at how he presses into the touch. His thumb brushes across Eddie’s forehead then down his nose before he pulls away slowly.

“I left plans for tomorrow so I can stay home and take care of both of you.” He can already tell that Eddie’s gearing up to argue, but all it takes is a quick look for him to sigh softly. 

“Love you.” Is all Eddie says and honestly, it’s all Buck needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
